peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr.
Nick Jr. is Peppa Pig's original broadcasting channel in America. This channel is also broadcasting in Poland, Germany and more conturies. In the UK, Peppa Pig's original network is Channel 5. Sides Good Side The Good Side is good and great shows of programming. (ex. Peppa Pig) Dark Side The Dark Side is actually airing MPA only. The Dark Side is uneducational, as being mean to kids. The mascots are Evil Moose and Evil Zee. After 2008, they were removed and now replaced with Pippa pork. History Prototype (1995-98) Sesame Workshop, then Children's Television Workshop wanted to make a new educational channel to air some of its programs (not Sesame Street). It was going to be called New Kid City but the idea was later scrapped. At that same time, Nickelodeon was planning a prototype of Nick Jr. called Big Orange in addition to Nick. In 1997, Viacom retooled the project into an educational programming that was to help them meet the FCC's new requirements for educational programming. The project was renamed Noggin. In addition to being a syndicated package of educational programming, people thought Noggin would become a cable channel. In 1998, CTW and Nick formed a partnership. Noggin Nick Jr. was made in 1999 as Noggin, first airing Sesame Street's pilot from November 1969, the same year that "the first man on the moon" was broadcasted on TV earlier in July. After Sesame Street aired, a few episodes of The Electric Company aired, which wasn't on TV for over 30 years by then. It was named after the word noggin which means brain, which means that it grew people's noggins. It was originally meant for preteens, although a few shows were for preschoolers. This was 'cause it may make rivals with Nick. Noggin's first mascot was Phred, a pickle, who existed from 1999 to 2002. Preschool Era (2002-2009) On Monday, April Fools 2002, Noggin changed its focus to preschool only. That same day, Noggin got a new mascot called Feetface. Meanwhile, Viacom launched The N which is Nick for teenagers, now TeenNick. Noggin and The N aired shows 24/7, 7 days a week, just like Nick. That time, Noggin had no commercials, but it filled in commercial spaces with interstitials and music videos. This was acknowledged (noticed) in Noggin's daily sign-off message, which said it would begin 6 a.m. ET the next morning. Later that year, Sesame Workshop sold Noggin to Viacom, giving it full control of Noggin. Feetface lasted about 1 year, and his last days were faced in 2003. On the 7th of April 2003, Noggin made their 3rd and 4th mascots: Moose A. Moose and Zee D. Bird. In addition to English speaking shows in the United States, they introduced English speaking shows from outside the US, like canadian shows like Franklin the turtle, Biba the bear and Maurice sendak's little bear. Later, they started airing Peppa Pig in 2004. Noggin aired classic Sesame Workshop series till 2005. In 2006, Noggin decreased its chance of airing foreign series. Tweenies and Tiny Planets stopped airing. Later, they acquired Australia's The Upside Down Show. Noggin was renamed Nick's Noggin in 2007, carrying Nick Jr. programs. It became a 24/7 service again In 2007, Nick shut down Games and Sports for Kids and made it online only, with The N becoming its own 24/7 channel that took over Nick GAS's channel space. Noggin's time sharing service ended its 5 year run in 2007 at 6:00 p.m. with the Little Bear episode Emily's Visit its last episode of a TV show to air. Dish continued to carry Nickelodeon GAS in its same slot due to bandwidth issues. Noggin continued to timeshare with The N on the provider until 2009 when Dish replaced GAS with the Pacific Timezone feed of Cartoon Network. Dish began to carry The N and noggin 1 month later. As Nick Jr. Noggin and The N was renamed Nick Jr. and TeenNick and became a block on Nickelodeon in 2009 to make both more identifiable with the Nickelodeon brand. Nick also gave the channels new logos to look more like the logo we have today. Noggin ended on Sep 28, 2009 and relaunched as Nick Jr. with a new logo. The blue Nick adult and the Jr. kid in the logo was discontinued, but they still exist if you look at the end of some Nick Jr. shows. Some cable providers have shown Nick Jr. or TeenNick as Noggin or The N with the current logo. In 2010, a Spanish version of Nick and Nick Jr, Tr3s Jr., aired Spanish dubs of Blue's Clues and Wonderpets. The block has since ended because all Tr3s sub-channels requiring E/I have expired. In 2012, a new version of Nick Jr.'s image was made, the 2 mascots were, you could say, killed, lasting 9 years, removing the last traces of the Noggin identity. The slogan was, before that time, It's like preschool on TV, and was changed to, The smart place to play. Noggin becoming an app In addition to the old Noggin TV channel, an app was made in 2015, continuing its 10 year run. They brought back the old mascots, Moose and Zee. Shows Current Former Noggin Shows 2002-2005 Shows 2005-2009 Shows Category:TV Channels Category:Good Category:Peppa's Friends Category:Toys Category:TV Characters Category:Funny Category:Awesome Category:Cool